Hell Week
by Songbird Ct -The Kitty
Summary: It's Hell Week at Marukawa Publishing. And with a storyboard deadline coming up, Onodera Ritsu is becoming more and more stressed. But it's nothing that a night with Takano can't fix! But little does he know that this night will change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1-It's a Tough Job

"Onodera…..ONODERA!"

The brunette woke with a start. His green eyes shifted to look upon the face of an unsmiling Takano.

Damn it.

Yawning, Ritsu lifted his head. Takano's hard gaze did not soften. His arms were crossed. And he let out a grunt.

"This is the second time this week that you fell asleep on the job, Onodera." Takano growled down to him. "If you do it one more time, there is going to be consequences, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Ritsu mumbled.

The editor continued on with his work. He became aware of a soft snoring beside him. Which was interrupted by a whap as Takano smacked his newspaper on the desk. Kisa snapped awake and immediately fell out of his chair.

"WHAH! I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE! WHADID I MISS?"

Takano was not at all pleased.

"COME ON! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF DREAMLAND AND BACK TO WORK!" he barked.

Onodera couldn't help but detest his boss when he said things like that. Things at Marukawa publishing weren't easy during Hell Week. And Takano always ordered them a little more harshly on these weeks. However, he knew that there was work to be done and tried to push on with his work as best he could.

When the work day finally ended, Onodera was pleased to finally return to his apartment. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to take a bath and go to bed. But as he approached his room, he saw Takano at his own apartment door. Great. just the face he DIDN'T want to see after a hard day like today.

He quickly fumbled for his keys to get inside. But just before he could shut the door, a large arm stopped it.

"What? Can't even say a 'good evening?'"

Ritsu's face cringed in annoyance. Damn this man!

"Good evening." He said sourly. "I'm sorry but I have some more work to do. So if you could kindly leave so I can get it done-"

"I don't think so. Open the door. We need to talk."

"But-"

"Onodera. That's an order."

Sighing, Onodera opened the door the rest of the way. The tall editor entered.

"Onodera. You do realize that this constant napping has GOT to stop. The deadline for the storyboard is coming up, and I cannot have you slacking off."

The chestnut-haired man looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Takano. I'll try my best to finish proofreading the storyboard. I'm just not getting very much sleep is all." Onodera mumbled. "I'll keep trying, so if you could just leave so I can finish up, I-umph!"

Onodera was cut off by a pair of warm lips being pressed against his own. His tired spring-green eyes widened in shock. He struggled feverishly to get out of the kiss, but Takano did not let up. His tongue demanded entrance, but Ritsu refused, clenching his lips shut.

When they finally broke apart, Onodera was panting. His body now fully awake.

"Wha-What the fuck was that?!" He demanded.

"Well, you're awake now, aren't you?" Takano slyly pressed.

_"__What the Hell just happened?!" _Onodera thought. His cheeks had turned red. But they showed no sign of cooling.

Ritsu was now completely lost. Taking advantage of this, Takano dove in for another kiss. This time successfully gaining entrance to Onodera's mouth. As his tongue played within, his hands went to work, grasping Onodera's waist. He realized the sudden rise in his body temperature.

Onodera's senses to push him away were failing him. His blushing intensified. And to his dismay, his heart began to race.

_"__What's going on? Why won't my body move?! I don't want this and yet…I CAN'T FREAKING PUSH HIM AWAY!"_

"Look at me."

Ritsu looked at the Raven-haired editor with half-lidded eyes.

"Wha?"

"Ritsu. Look at me."

_He called him by his first name!_

Ritsu gazed into his eyes. What he saw made him just about melt entirely.

Takano's usually unchanged pale face was now an entire mask of affection. His amber eyes sparked with a fire of lust and love. His skin gaining color.

Onodera's face turned completely pink. His whole body aching.

Takano's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Ritsu's jeans. The contact snapped Onodera out of his daze.

_OH HELL NO!_

The shorter male tried desperately to get out of the editor's touch. But instead, Takano's free hand jerked up and grasped his wrists. Restraining him.

"Ritsu. You can only run for so long. Eventually you get tired. So don't run. Please don't run."

The man's words made Onodera melt all over again. A couple tears made their way down his hot cheeks.

Takano released his hands, which grasped at his shirt. He became aware of a soft sob.

The tall man's gentle hands embraced his lover. He whispered in his ear.

"Ritsu….I love you."


	2. Chapter 2:You Found Me Again

Takano took Ritsu by the hand and guided him to the the bed. As he gently encouraged his lover to sit down, Ritsu shuddered.

_Here we go again._

But one thing that Ritsu didn't expect was for Takano to sit down beside him. He wasn't trying to do his usual. What was he thinking?

Takano reached up a hand and ran his fingers through Ritsu's hair. Not in a "let's have sex" sort of way, but in a real honest and true "you're precious to me" sort of way. The green-eyed editor was truly surprised. What was Takano trying to do?

His subordinate wrapped his arms around him, his face buried in his neck. He paused there for a minute or so, then let out a sigh.

"Ritsu. You do know that I love you, right?"

Green eyes widened.

"I'm telling you the truth. You really think that I'm making passes at you just for the fun of it? I'm not. I'm not doing these things to tease you. You're really and truly the only thing that's ever mattered to me in this world. I'm doing all I can to show you how I feel about you. So why? Why don't you accept me?"

Ritsu's heart ached at the man's words. He let out a shuddering sob. He finally found his voice.

"I-I-I-I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? Please tell me. What are you scared of?"

"….you."

"Why? Why are you scared of me?"

Ritsu decided that it was time. Takano was right. He was tired of running away. It was time to tell the truth.

"B-because…" he started "….that day….I was wanting you to love me back for so long…y-y-you just snorted. And…."

"And what?"

"IT TORE ME APART OKAY?!" Ritsu's sobs came loud and fast "YOU FUCKING BROKE ME! AND I NEVER HEALED! IF I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN I JUST KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY ME! SO WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHAT?!"

Takano could feel the pain in the man's words. All he could do was hug him.

"I want to be forgiven. Please Ritsu. I know you're hurting. I know it was a stupid thing for me to have done. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. And I promise I won't hurt you. Ever."

Ritsu sniffed.

"Listen. I know I've been forceful to you. But I want you to know that I just want to make you feel loved." he whispered in his ear "Give me another chance. I'm begging you. Ritsu."

This time, the chestnut-haired man gazed into the others eyes. Which were now obviously on the verge of crying. And slowly, shaking hands found his face. Ritsu lifted his chin upwards.

And kissed him.

Takano's brown eyes widened. Was this really happening? It couldn't be….

Ritsu's lips parted from Takano's.

"Takano-san….I-I love you"

And it was right then that Takano grabbed him.


	3. Chapter 3: For The Rest of My Life

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated this! Enjoy your lemon!**

**-SB ct**

"Takano-san...I love you."

The black-haired man grabbed him and pulled the other into a hug. His arms gently embraced him. Onodera's shaking hands wrapped around the taller man as well. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity in a tight embrace.

When Takano finally let up and gazed into Ritsu's green eyes, they were red-rimmed and shimmering. Takano smiled gently, picked up his lover's hand, and bought his lips to the knuckles. Ritsu gave a pleasurable shiver. Takano looked up at him with a dreamlike and adoring expression. He then suddenly left the bed and started frantically looking through his drawers. Ritsu watched him, puzzled.

"Where did I put it, Goddamnit?" He mumbled to himself.

Ritsu cocked an eyebrow. "Where did you put what?" He asked.

He could only see the other's back as he searched. He could only assume that he was looking for lube. Finally he heard his subordinate grunt in satisfaction. "Ah. Here we go."

He returned to Ritsu holding something behind his back. Ritsu shifted to see what he was hiding, but Takano moved with him, blocking his view.

"Ah-ah-ah! No peeking!" Takano told him. He ordered him to close his eyes. And Ritsu did as he was told.

"I bought this a while back, and I've been saving it for the day that you would confess to me."

Ritsu wiggled in anticipation.

"Open them up."

Ritsu opened his eyes to see that Takano had dropped to one knee in front of him. He held a tiny black box in front of him. Golden brown eyes looked up at him with a gentle and loving expression.

"I love you Ritsu. You were the first and only person I've ever loved. And now that I've gotten you back, I never want to leave your side again." He opened the box. "So Ritsu... will you marry me?"

Ritsu's mouth fell open, wordless. His wide, tear-filled eyes looked down at the ring then back at Takano. Who was waiting eagerly for his answer.

He didn't know what to do. If he said yes, where would their union lead? What if it didn't work and they ended up splitting all over again? But then again, it took so long for them to get where they were now, and ultimately, Onodera decided that he would never know what would happen unless he gave it a shot.

"...yes." He whispered.

The moment the answer came out, Takano slipped the ring on his finger and pushed him onto the bed. He sent kisses down the quivering young man's neck. Pulling up Ritsu's shirt he started licking at his nipples.

Ritsu decided to go ahead and go with it. So many times they had done this, and each time he tried to resist, but to no avail. But now that he finally gave himself completely to Takano, his heart was now fully awake and ready to let him in for the first time in years.

Ritsu let out tiny little gasps of pleasure as Takano played with him. Looking up seductivly at his lover's heated face his hand sneaked down and unzipped the brunette's trousers. Ritsu did the same. And Takano chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we?" He smirked.

Onodera snorted.

"You're one to talk- Ah!" Ritsu gasped as he felt the man touch him.

Takano stroked him up and down, earning pleased little sounds from the other. He took Ritsu's hand and guided it downwards.

"Here. You touch me too."

Ritsu was embarrassed but obliged. He mirrored the action on Takano, both bodies desperately worked up.

Takano sent a lick down Ritsu's stomach before taking his member in his mouth. Ritsu moaned.

"T-Takano-san...wait.."

The raven-haired man looked up.

"I wanna do it..."

Takano's eyes widened. Ritsu wanted to do something for him?

"Are you sure, Ritsu?"

"Y-yes." Ritsu whispered. "S-sit on the bed." Takano could tell by the quiver in his voice that he wasn't used to giving orders. Nevertheless, he stopped what he was doing and sat down. In a second, Ritsu was kneeling before him, much like Takano had done earlier.

"Awwwwww...of course I'll marry you." He joked.

Onodera rolled his eyes at him then they went back to Takano's erect member. He cocked his head uncertainly.

"Are you sure you can do this? It's pretty big. I don't want to choke you."

"It's fine!" He blurted out "I can do it!"

He bought his mouth to the tip and gave it a couple licks, Takano groaned a little. Encouraged by this, he took it in fully and started sucking slowly.

Drowning in pleasure, Takano unintentionally thrust into the other's mouth. Ritsu was totally unprepared for that and it hit the back of his throat. Causing him to choke. He came up gasping.

Takano looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry. It was so good and I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay." Ritsu assured him.

Takano pulled him in for a desperate kiss. They fell back into position on the bed, with Takano on top and Ritsu on bottom. Those kisses were oh, so sweet and left his body begging for more. Their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance. And as intoxicated as he was, Ritsu couldn't win. His body was white hot and aching for pleasure. Takano was so engulfed in the kiss that he almost didn't notice how warm Onodera had gotten. So much so that he lifted his hips in the middle of their tongue-play.

This amused Takano greatly. He had never seen Ritsu so desperate before. This made him uncomfortably hot as well, and as much as he just wanted to take him right then, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to mess with him a bit more.

"Do you want me?" He whispered huskily.

Ritsu nodded. He gave a needy whine and lifted his hips higher.

"God dammit Ritsu. You're killing me!" Takano moaned. All he needed was one more push.

"T-Takano...I need you! Fuck me!" Ritsu cried out.

"That's it, I'm gone." Takano huffed down to him. And with one swift thrust he pushed himself in. The cry that Ritsu let out was drunkingly seductive. Causing Takano to completely lose it and thrust relentlessly into him.

"Ah...T-Takano! AH!" Ritsu cried out.

Ritsu's behavior was bringing Takano to his breaking point at rapid speeds. He tried to hold on and wait for Ritsu, but it wasn't easy with Ritsu moaning his name over and over.

"Takano-san! I'm gonna-"

Takano stopped holding back and both climaxed together. Ritsu wailed beautifully.

For the moment the two lay there, trying to catch their breath. Takano was the first to come down from Cloud Nine down and kissed Ritsu sweetly before hugging him.

"Hey. Earth to Ritsu, have you landed yet?" He cracked.

Ritsu hugged him back. That would a yes.

"I love you, Ritsu. Please, don't forget this when you wake up tomorrow."

For the first time in a while, Ritsu smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't forget this for the rest of my life."

The two had no trouble getting to sleep that time.

**Ohhhh! That was hot to write! And Good Grief! How on EARTH did this chapter get so long?! Not to mention that it's...2:27 am?! How am I not asleep?!**

**Well guys, it's time for THIS fangirl to hit the sack! I will update soon!**

**Kisses!**


End file.
